Total drama cody change
by hellsinferno157
Summary: Cody was hurt emotionally and physically because bear and friends vote him off instead of heather he decided enough is enough he will accept a offer that was made to him before coming to the island and hardens his heart no longer trustful to anyone except to Christ and Chef those who lose his trust will either try to gain it back or lose it forever. rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA SERIES

After total drama island

Cody has had enough people of looking down on him yeah i mean sure i am weird but calling me a pervert ok that is a bit much but come on a lot has happened so they ignored me ok fine looks like i am gonna accept that offer gave me

During total drama world tour

After everyone came to the meeting spot {except cody} christ finally spook

"Alright people now you're thinking why are we still here well that's very simple we are waiting for someone and no he is not a joining you you guys" said christ with a impish grin

"Oh who are we waiting for"reply bridgette with a confused expression along with everyone else till they see a jet land on the runway

"That's him now" said christ with a smile "everyone say hello to a new reality show host who agreed to merged our show together say hello to cody Anderson Host intess gaming competition

Everyone was shocked how much cody has changed no longer was he geek looking person they once knew he was now handsome and his hair longer now reaching little pass his shoulder blades tied up in a ponytail and eyes once cheerful now cold when he laids eye on them

That's not all that was now had different clothes now with blue silk shirt with tribal wolf designs over that was a red leather jacket with same tribal markings as his shirt with fur lining inside it

Now he wears black cargo pants with a belt with a wolf head howling on the buckle along with blue combat boots

"Sup christ was i late"spoke cody with his much sprising deeper voice once he laid eyes on christ.

"Nope you are right on time nice to have here cody" reply christ with a smile

"Well that's good then so this is the people competing huh well lets hope they put on a good show and drama" reply cody " anyway the plane is ready let's get the show on the road no point in wasting time right christ" said a smirking cody

"So right cody" said christ just as a different plane pull up with chef in the cockpit

When everyone shocked that they have to rid cargo plane after they were on board give a tour

After singing fest was over gwen look at cody (why has he changed so much its so scary what happen to the cody i fell in love with) gwen thought and unknown to her bridgette had the same thoughts as gwen

So what do you guys think on this chapter and going to have to put up poll but do not know how so can someone tell me because it for these

Who should be cody

Gwen

Bridgette

Both

Who should replace cody's spot

Scott

Brick

Dawn

Well anyway also i need a beta reader for this so yea chow


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES

* * *

After everything was situated on the plane Cody sat within his own area of the plane after Christ made everyone sing besides him Christ told campers about the rules and told the cast that only cody can invite anyone in his own area of the plane if they impress him enough during the challenges that one person get to be their til the next destination

Now he thinks back to the time he accepted this offer and job of his reality show

FLASHBACK

* * *

He walk into the hotel that he was told met at from christ nothing to classy but not too poor either after reaching the room where his talk with group with christ are at he enter the room and first one he saw are christ who sat in the back of the group of three people two males and one female

After i sat down on the chairs that christ gestured for me then the meeting finally begin when the female of the group spoke

"So cody anderson have come to finally answer about our offer "she said with a small smile that anyone could miss

"I have come to a decision before accepting the offer can you tell me why did you chose me for this offer"Cody said after a few seconds of silence with curious look on his face

"Well we saw how cunning you can be when your in school and along with your acting and intelligence makes it hard not to notice with your other skills"reply the male on the females left with a smirk

"Well okay then accept your offer besides nothing is holding me back anyway i was kick out school so can you add a teacher for me so i can finish my education" said Cody with a small smile

"That we can do now let's get this contract finish with added stipulation that when two seasons of the show end you are to merged with total drama world tour season is that agreeable to you mr. anderson"reply male of the females right.

"It's agreeable sir if i do good as a host for two season if i can co host with christ" said cody he smirk when nodded to his idea along with christ which stunned him for second finally after few two hours going the details they sign and hands with group when christ and are alone in the room when christ got of the chair walk to the door he open it when was to walk out he called out to cody"cody i'm glad to meet you and i'm proud that you accept the offer give them hell of a shock to your old school with your success"

TIME SKIP

* * *

He standing on the docks of total drama island with a camera guy behind him with second person on docks who is christ which as his advisor for first appearance on a reality show along with chef for this season

(by the way i'm using who i thought were perfect for this part the chapter who better then vs in video games and real life games then achievement hunter if they are reading this i hope you like it and the teams for the ultimate battle if they like it i might make another chapter of achievement hunter along with ray in the group with another gaming group for the next chapter who i do not know yet)

"I'm cody anderson from total drama island we are live in camp Wawanakwa with me christ mcclain who helps me with advice we pick achievement hunter with some help from chris for a hundred thousand dollars" cody said to the camera

" the achievement hunter people are geoff,gavin,michael,jack,jeremy,ryan,joel,adam,lindsey, and ray

"Alright gamers "said cody to the group in front him

After everyone has settle in we as in me are gonna down memory lane after all this a competition for you guys only with video games and any other games as you look around the camp has some major upgrades"cody said to them as they look at the cabins got turn into small houses for five people on each side with a power grid in between the two buildings for the power supply

"Now that they took around so for you viewers that want video still from achievement hunters they can do it in those buildings where they can do those things when not doing challenges but now gotta sort you guys into teams now when i call your names step up"said cody to the group

"Geoff, Gavin,Michael,Adam, and Jeremy you are the enlighten eagles"said cody giving geoff the white color flag with a soaring eagle on it

"Jack,Ray,Lindsey,Joel, and Ryan you are the shadow wolves"said cody giving jack purple flag with wolves on it

"If you follow me for quick second to the confessional booth"said cody which they follow cody to the booth with vefying expressions some with grins and others with frowns

They didn't walk to far from the buildings when they saw confessional booth they thought booth was wrong term for it because it change from single person booth to a eight man shower room but with five chairs in a open doorway

These things are soundproof so those who is on other side of the wall cannot hear only and the camera are in there

* * *

Confessional

"You know when we sign up for this i did not expect this from the kid who is hosting a reality show video gamers in it then that's why they ask us to bring our gaming consoles and computers"said gavin with impressed look

"You know this might be the thing that bring our all to youtube i don't know why the others didn't accept this invitation we all do stupid shit during our teenage years but hey that's what makes us different from others"said jack with a excited grin

"Looks like xray and vav are on different teams sorry gavin but this is place you have to win on your own because this will push us to our limits"said geoff with a grin for the fun to begin

* * *

"Now that's out of the way we are going to do traditional game with no eliminations the game is is dodge ball but the winner gets an advantage over the other team for the next challenge"said cody with a grin with two teams with excitement on their faces"now our two refs are chris and chef"said cody

"Now walk with me to the arena which is on the beach"said cody which they nodded and began to follow cody few minutes of walking they saw the arena which they total drama island for the dodgebrawl which excited them more they are going to duke it out here when they got inside christ and chef in ref clothing in two chairs on opposite sides of each other when they got to their sides of the court when cody in the middle

"Now the rule are when you are hit you got sitout on the bleachers will not return to the court until the end of the round all of your whole team will be on the court and finally their will be three rounds so make your shots count because you see those things on the floor"said cody when look at the floor they notice hatches of all shapes and sizes"those are things to help you or fuck you up because these things are chance it will test your luck for either a shield or a ball launcher will come out of those hatches so hope for the best for you and your team now lets see some balls fly"said cody with a not so nice grin

* * *

Confessionals

"Okay so did not see that coming game with chances of a shield or a world of hurt huh hope my luck is good today if not i'm screwed six ways to sunday"said jeremy with a wince

"Oh god this is going to be so much fun and i'm going to enjoy it"said ryan with a dark grin

* * *

When the whistle blew everyone rush for a ball the who grab two balls was ryan and step on a button for one of the hatches what came up was a shield which protect him from jeremy thrown ball when it got down he threw his two balls at jeremy and gavin and got jeremy out because he was stunned from what happen from earlier and got gavin out before got a chance to throw a ball at jack

Jack then thrown his ball at geoff who duck and then stand back up to laugh at jack then said you miss me then the ball ricochet off the wall and hit geoff in the back of head

The round ended when ray tossed a ball to ryan and then proceeded throw a ball in a perfect sync and taking the last two opponents out of the round three rounds later they are tied up on the very last round

Second round was won by geoff who took ray jack joel after michael took out ryan with on his left hand and lindsey who took out michael with her with a double knockout

Third round was won by ray who went in his badass stage when he last man on the team against four people with geoff out by ryan and ryan out by gavin by a lucky throw

Fourth round was won by accident because joel step on to a button and got the ball launcher instead a shield he was hoping for what no one expected was the ball launcher fire at the whole team for three seconds which got everyone out that's when joel figure out what cody meant by fuck you up part now ryan is glaring at him because of his horrible luck

Geoff got first ball then thrown it at lindsey who duck and the ball hit joel instead ray thrown the ball he pick up at geoff and got him out and duck from gavin thrown ball which ryan caught and got gavin out then he thrown the ball at michael after got lindsey out when she was about pick up a ball who duck and the ball hit adam then got a ball finally when caught jeremy's ball he thrown and waited for ryan to grab a ball when he did they both their eyes locked on michael's form and thrown both their balls at the same time which got michael out

"The shadow wolves win" exclaim cody as the cheered for their victory"your reward will be ready in the morning for the challenge for you" said cody after they left for their teams place"eagles what happen" which they said"ray and ryan happen cody ray and ryan happen" they then to left for there team area

* * *

Confessionals

"Fuck fuck fuck that's stings they showed no mercy to me which was expected when ryan is the captain of the group he shows no mercy to his opponents at all fuck did not ray can throw so hard luckily it was a reward challenge so we don't vote anyone off right but tomorrow i gut feeling i will not like not one bit"said michael in front of the camera

* * *

"Well the enlighten eagles lost to shadow wolves on dodgeball with michael getting the short end of the stick when he was double team by ray and ryan by a painful knockout stay tune for more action on intess gamer"announce cody

* * *

Man typing this was annoying but it feel so good to feel honest to god burn

For next chapter it is going to be elimanation chapter for a team but won't say who remember this is two season without total drama world tour where shows merged into one where cody is a co host with christ so i'm doing flashbacks before the merge for right now i'm doing the achievement hunter group watch them the longest so they make it easier for me write some of their personalitys in this

The pairing with cody so far

Gwen-0

Bridgette-0

Or both-1

So rate and review i hope achievement don't mind if use them in this story bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

I finally have something for the challenged for the team's I just watch something in YouTube you guys will find funny and a bit painful

If you guys actually watch this you should one of the host you are about see the name if not watch it on YouTube

DISCLAIMERS: Anything mention in the story I do not own

With the team's

When they wake up from the sound of a cargo plane landing then the speaker's turn on with Cody's voice

"GAMERS TODAY A SPECIAL GUEST IS JOINING US FOR THE CHALLENGE WITH SOME WORKERS MEET US BY THE DOCKS IN TWO HOUR'S OR YOUR GOING HOME" said Cody then the speaker's turn off

"Fuck it's six in the morning" Gavin complain

" I wonder who is the guess is" ray said wondering

CODY'S POV

With Cody and his guess at half hour before the team's arrives

"Thanks again for helping out with the show of mine Jill Wagner" I said to her

"Anything for a old friend of mine so how is being the host feels like instead of being a contestant Cody" Jill ask him

"Honestly it feels nice to relax and not do the challenges not feel hurt but funny to when others get hurt" said Cody with a smirk on his face

She just chuckling at his reply and nodding in agreement

The team's finally start arriving with two minutes to spare some start to gasp who the guess is [those who wondering who gasped are Gavin, Michael, Jack, and Lindsey] look at each other for three seconds of silence

" Now that all of you are here now let me introduce a old friend of mine Jill Wagner" I said to them

She smiled and waves at them

"now that is done let me tell you about the challenge both teams along with seven workers for each team will work together to make two obstacle courses for the other team so each team must make blueprints for both courses today then both team must make two engines to power each course the shadow wolves just have to build on engine because of the reward challenged" I said to them the wolves cheered for that "now you guys have four hours to work out the blueprints after that one day to work on the engine's which is for tomorrow and finally the rest of the day is yours oh before I forget you have one week before the challenge have fun" I said to them before walking off with Jill to catch up

NO ONES POV

Confessional

" This is so awesome Jill Wagner here now that is not what I'm expecting at all" said Jack to the camera

Static

"Okay it's official Cody is my favorite host now I mean he is friends with Jill Wagner just how much do we know of him I mean damn" said Michael to the camera

Static

Oh my god I'm so glad I join now I meet an actress and model so awesome" said Lindsey to camera

Static

"bloody hell am I seeing this right I'm not asleep am I (pinched himself) ow no I am not awesome" said Gavin to the camera

With team eagle's

after team eagle's blue prints were done they discuss with the workers who said to them they have to build the courses while they have to build engine's for tomorrow to discuss what engine for what course to build

"so this is a three part challenge while the workers that are building our courses then tomorrow is for building two engine's then at the end of the week is the challenge damn man I think Cody is paying the workers a damn good amount of money to build theses courses in a week " said Jeremy to the rest of his team who nodded in agreement with him as they continued to work on the blueprints They finally got done with both blueprints after handing it over to the workers they head back to their cabin to relax

With Team wolves

"and done with the blueprints" said jack who work with Ryan and Joel all three with devious smirks at the blueprints after giving it to the workers they went back to their cabins to work on some let's plays

Next day with both team's

With both team's working on different areas of the beach building engine's with the wolves finishing first after four hours to work on it with the eagles finishing last to work on both of theirs in eight hour's

"now as the two team's finishing their things this is true it is a three part challenge to make them work hard what I didn't tell them this is a elimination challenge who is going to get the boot who is going to win" said Cody who is with Jill on the docks "Find out next time in IN- TENSE GAMER" both Cody and Jill said at same time

So what do you think of the story I know it is a short chapter right now but is part one right now next part is gonna be longer than this one anyway

By the way who ever figures it out where Jill Wagner host on tv show I give you a shout out in the next chapter

So the pairing is both Bridgette and Gwen now since no one else voted


End file.
